


True Love

by ThePlayfulGod



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Break Up, I swear, M/M, OT6, Song fic, Unhealthy Relationships, coldplay made me do it, mention of suicide, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePlayfulGod/pseuds/ThePlayfulGod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was time to end it, and Geoff knew it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted peice of writing, so go easy on me. Want to listen to the song so you can feel the mood? here you go https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JMo-bF0Abs4 . also my Tumblr: http://lovebug8778.tumblr.com/

It was crashing down. It was always crashing down. Certain pieces didn’t fit, and some chemicals never mixed. Different brands of aggression clashed with one another in till all you could feel was tension and anger. Sides would be drawn, favorites would be chosen, and all while claiming a shared love for one another. Their differences didn’t complement each other; they built language barriers and misunderstandings. No one ever fought dirty, but no one ever stood down. There was no compromising in this relationship. Michaels bold furry, Jack’s honeyed insults, Ray’s blunt truth, Ryan’s cruel disposition, Gavin’s selfish ignorance, and Geoff’s “level head”, made fights no one could forget. The way Ryan would bait Michael to get a rise out of him, was unhealthy to say the least; And when Ray called Jack out on his disguised abuse, shit hit the fan pretty quickly. These fights kept going on and on and there was no solution. As much as it broke Geoff’s heart, it was over. The relationship has run its course and he felt responsible to not let it run into the ground. 

“I think we need to break up.” Geoff stated in a quiet tone.

Their hearts stop collectively and silence fell over the room like a wet blanket. There was no denying it, Geoff was right, yet everyone looked a bit shocked. Ryan’s faced turned to something of pure sadness but acceptance. Jack just looked kind of dead inside. Michael’s rage boiled in the back of his throat, but he swallowed. Gavin just looked completely defeated. Ray had a look somewhere between “I knew it was going to happen” and “I don’t want this to happen”. It was surprising that those words came from Geoff. He was always the glue that kept the boys, his boy together; but even he knew there was no working this out.

“w-what...” Gavin squeaked out. 

“It’s obvious this isn’t going to work out, and it would be better to break it off here before it all goes to shit.” Geoff tried to seem calm and collected, but the sadness was clear in his voice as it broke in between each word. 

“No! That’s bullshit!” Michael busted out, not able to contain it anymore. 

“Michael-“ Ryan interjected, trying to stop the redhead from blowing up and making things much more painful then they needed to be. But his effort was partly in vain. 

“No Ryan, I am not just throwing this all away. Not now, not ever.” Michael was trying to be angry but all that came out was more of a hurt cry then a furious objection. 

“Geoff’s right.” Ray plainly stated. He was trying to keep a logical head. He wasn’t an emotional person but he could feel tears almost surfacing, but he pushed them down. 

“ If that’s what you want Geoff…” The word fell out of jack’s mouth like lead, cold and heavy. 

“B-but…” Gavin let out a small whimper before just accepting it. There was no debating It. 

“Fine.” Michael spoke loudly making the whole room look at him. It was a hurt defiant tone.

“So are we just supposed to get on with our jobs and act like nothing ever happened?” Ryan asked in a half sarcastic way. He wasn’t quite sure he could do that. 

“You guys may have the day off, if you would like.” Geoff offered. “but besides that, yeah, lets try to get back to normal.” His voice took a somber tone. He watched their hearts break and it took a toll on his own. As much as he wanted it to work, it needed to end.

 

Everyone packed up silently and left one by one. Ryan stayed back a bit to finish up some editing (mostly trying to get his mind on other things). So that left just Ryan and Ray in the room. 

“Well cya Ryan.” Ray quietly said starting to walk out the door.

“No wait-“ Ryan grabbed the lads sleeve and pulled him into hug. Ray tensed at first but then instantly melted into the older gent. “I’m going to miss you so much.” Ryan whispered into his black hair. 

“I’m going to miss you too.” Ray almost started to cry as he nuzzled into his ex-boyfriends shoulder. Not everyone was poorly matched in the relationship. Ray and Ryan always fit together rather well. They would feel perfectly at peace in each other’s company, most of the time they didn’t even need to speak. They had surprising amounts of passion in their sex; a million words of love and praise were said, paired with constant kisses. Ray thought about just being with Ryan but that wouldn’t be fair and under these circumstances. Would probably turn out even worst then this relationship had. He didn’t want to pull away, he never wanted to pull away. He didn’t want this to be over even though it was for the best. He knew he would see them every day but that’s not the same. It’s not the same as Geoff’s goodnight kisses, or the way Gavin would curl up with him when it rained, or waking up to Jack’s stupid heart shaped pancakes, or any of the other countless things he would miss. But he would have to let it go for now, or forever. 

“One more time, will you tell me you love me one more time. “ Ray sputtered out. The blond looked at him in surprise. “I don’t care if it’s a lie, I just need to hear you say it one more time.” He pleaded with tears in his eyes. Ray wanted those words with him, he needed those words. Even though ray loved all his lovers the same, he had something special with Ryan, something that he didn’t want to live without.

“I Love you, Ray.” Ryan looked into Rays eyes, then pulled him into a kiss. They wanted this moment to last forever, to have everybody make up and for them to be all together again, but the reality was it was over. Ryan pulled away and let go of Ray. He left the room without a goodbye, leaving a heart broken Ray. 

As time went on. Ray kept those words very close to him. When the bed felt empty and all he wanted was a warm body to snuggle up with, his three word lullaby came and carried him to sleep. When the days dragged on and he felt the soft weight of sadness get heavier each day, the three words picked him up off the ground. When life be came to difficult to bare and the world seemed hopeless, those words made him hopeful. When Ray found himself wishing for death in the bottom of the bath tub, with a blade to his wrists, the three words came to him; but this time he couldn’t tell whether they were trying to save his life or daring him to die.


End file.
